Shaky's First Rescue (Part 1)
Please note that this is written in Shaky's POV. Characters *Shaky *Mudd *Chase *Rocky *Skye *Marshall *Rubble *Zuma *Ryder The Story Part 1: The Dream It was a cold and gloomy night. Me and Mudd were playing together in the Lookout. Thunder started to occur. "Yikes!" I exclaimed in terror as I shook all over my body. "What's wrong Shaky?" asked Mudd. I shrieked. "GAH, who's there?!" I cried, still shaking in terror. "Me, silly!" Mudd laughed. I calmed down and sighed. That may have been a mistake. Because, you guessed it, more thunder clashed. "What-t-t's wrrronnng witt-h meee...?" I said in a shaking manner. "I amm-mmm scarreeddd!" "Let's go and see Ryder!" said Mudd in his usual cheerful tone. "OK..." I sighed, looking him in the eyes. -------------------------- As me and Mudd were scaled up in the elevator, I just caught a few glimpses of rain and lightning. "What do I do now?" I thought in my mind, as the elevator doors opened. From what I saw, Chase and Skye were playing Pup Pup Boogie against each other, while Marshall was trying to balance on a ball, but kept falling off. "OOF!" he cried; "I'm okay!" Me and the others laughed. Rocky, or Wocky as Zuma would say, was snoozing in one part of the room with Zuma and Rubble. It looked like Rubble was mumbling something, but I couldn't really tell. "YIKES!" I exclaimed in terror yet again as lightning and thunder fused together to create one bizarre noise. Chase, Skye and Marshall stopped what they were doing and had a look at me. "What's wrong, Shaky? Everything alright?" asked Chase. "That's the question I asked Shaky!" said Mudd; "I think he said he's scared." I whimpered. "Y-yeah..." I managed to say. "Aww, is Shaky getting scared again?" Skye said in a babysitter-type soothing voice. "Mm-hmm." "I guess we're like brothers or something, huh Shaky?" said Marshall. I nodded slowly in agreement just in case thunder occurred again. "Hey Pups!" Ryder came back from playing on his video games in the corner of the room. Rocky, Zuma and Rubble suddenly awoke. "*Yawn*" They went simultaneously. "Ryder!" All of us woofed and yiffed in kindness. "Huh, what's up with Shaky?" he asked. Rocky and the other 'snoozed' pups turned their attention towards me. "He's feeling scared." explained Mudd. Chase, Skye and Marshall nodded in agreement. "Awww!" Ryder said, and gave me a stroke on my back. "Yay, that's the stuff!" I said while being comforted. "Here's a pup treat for being so clever pups!" Ryder went, and tossed us the colored pup treats he gave us. I sat up and all of us opened our mouths and ate our treats. We yiffed and yapped as we tackled Ryder and began licking him for being one of our best friends. --------------------- To keep me calm, I was given my pup bed and a blanket to keep me snuggled up tight ready for the morning. I looked around from where I was sitting and saw Mudd coming towards me. "How are you Shaky?" he asked. "I'm OK... I hope so..." I replied in a slow manner. This was when Zuma, Rocky, Marshall and Skye entered the room. Mudd turned around to face them. "How's my bro Shaky goin'?" Zuma questioned Mudd. "He says he is alright for now, but it depends on how this weather is going to go." came the reply. "Get well soon Shaky." Rocky said. "I'll try to..." I stuttered. "Yeah~ get well soon!" grinned Skye. "Wow, she always like this?" I thought for a moment, before replying; "OK!" "Good luck Shaky!" smiled Marshall before slipping over. "I'm OK!" "Haha!" I said. "Thanks Marshall. Thank you all." "You're welcome Shaky." said Mudd, before he and the others left the room. Skye though however sneaked back into the room. "What is it Skye?" I asked. She giggled and winked at me. I know what you're thinking, what on earth is going on? Skye had a little bit of a crush on me. I hadn't a clue why. She was wearing her uniform and had her pup pack on her back and goggles on her head. "Urm, what's happening?" I asked, rather confused. "Eheheh~ I'm gonna fly for you, silly!" Skye laughed. "Well, as long as... GAH!" I shrieked. More thunder, rain and lightning. Skye ran over to me. "Are you OK?" she asked before... Wait, she nuzzled me? Wah?! "Y-y-eah..." I said before saying; "You nuzzled me?!" She giggled and went close to my nose, pressing it with hers. "Yep~ You're funny!" she said happily. Wow, she WAS into me. She got off of me, closed the doors (we had a door that could open up or down) and stood in the center of the room. "*Yiff* Wings!" Skye barked joyfully as she shook her head downwards to get the goggles over her eyes and her wings came out along with that jet thingymajig as well. "Urmmmm..." I said, a bit guilty that this was happening. I turned my head away and blushed. I couldn't help it. This WAS happening. "Heehee~" She giggled. I literally couldn't help it. I forgot about the weather outside, turned around and saw Skye giving me one of the most cutest faces I've ever seen. "Is she gonna kiss me? Is she gonna kiss me?" I thought repeatedly in my mind. "You're being kinda weird..." I said while she winked. She saw me blush. "Nawwwww~ Does Shaky wike me that much~?" She said in her babysitter voice again. She flew over to me and she kissed me. "Wah?!" I exclaimed before slowly hugging her. And I kissed her back. ------------------ "What?!" I jumped from the most weirdest dream I had ever. I looked around. Skye was nowhere to be seen. Neither were the others. I yawned and had stared at the door. It was open the entire time. I got up from my bed but kept the blanket on my back. I checked down the corridor but no one was there. "Hello?" I asked. There was no response. "This is a bit eerie..." I shook. I headed down the corridor and entered the lookout area. "There you guys are!" I said. "Hi Shaky!" said Mudd happily. "Hey Shaky!" Rocky, Zuma and Marshall spoke simultaneously. "Yo Shaky!" greeted Chase and Rubble. "Hello Shaky~!" she said happily while doing a back flip. "..." I thought. I guess it was or wasn't a dream. "Heehee~" she went. "Oh no..." I thought again. It WASN'T a dream. It was REALITY. I guess I fell asleep afterwards. She wasn't wearing her uniform and equipment though. She was her own regular self. "Hello Shaky...!" came an unknown voice. "WHAT?!" I exaggerated. "It's Ryder silly!" Ryder said. "Oh right..." It was morning now. Sunshine. "Glorious day huh pups?" Ryder asked. We nodded our heads. What was embarassing though was secretly Skye was holding one of my paws in her paw. However, I was having another dream. I was confused as to why Skye was acting weird in my dream. Maybe my head was Topsy-Turvy or something but I was glad it was a dream. "Huh?" I asked as I opened my eyes. "What were we doing?" "About it's a glorious day today," replied Ryder. I looked around and everything was normal. "You okay Shaky?" asked Skye. That was a dream I want to forget. To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Leahyjobs200's Stories Category:Stories Written in Shaky's POV Category:Shaky Related Content Category:Shaky's Stories Category:Mudd Related Content Category:Mudd's Stories Category:Leahyjobs200's Created Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories featuring Shaky and Mudd Category:Episodes Focusing on Shaky Category:Parts Category:Friendship stories Category:Friendship Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Series Category:Present gen Category:Stories Category:Story